Even In Death Songfic
by sarahdet1221
Summary: What would happen if both Bruce and Dick died leaving Raven alone? Would she break down or continue without her husband and father-in-law with Tim? Rated T just to be safe. Rae/Rob


Disclamer: I don't own Batman or Teen Titans even though as I wish I did. I also don't own the song.

WARNING: This is a Rae/Rob fic so if you don't like the pairing, you can just find a different story. Thank you :)

* * *

_'Give me a reason to believe that your gone'_

This can't be real, none of it. Bruce and Dick, both dead. Now only leaving Tim and I; alone. I came to live at the manor since I took Tim in to be closer to him. Though I didn't give up custody of the apartment I rented with Dick. Occasionaly I would go back and stay the night. It made me feel closer to him.

_'I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong.'_

Whenever I stayed there, I swear I would see Dick's shadow wondering around. I would get up, hoping it was a bad dream, but there would never be anything there. Once, I got out of the shower and on the steam covered mirror was a message; _' I miss you'_ was written in Dick's chicken scratch.

_'Moonlight on the soft brown leads me to where you lay.'_

[Flashback 1] I walked around the cemetery, it was already midnight but I didn't care. I _needed_ to see them. I walked to two of the headstones next to Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. The first read, _'Bruce Kane Wayne. Father, Son. Greatly Missed. R.I.P.' _The other read, _'Richard John Grayson Wayne. Husband, Son. Deeply Missed. R.I.P.' _I had wanted to put their hero identities as well but Clark advised me(more like demanded) not to. Plus, then people would be confused since I now took up both Batman and Nightwing along with my own alias, Raven. I offered Tim to become Batman, since he wasn't as acrobatic as Dick or I was, but he refused saying he was happy being Robin for a little longer. [End Flashback 1]

I sat next to the graves, sobbing and apologizing, hoping they could hear me.

_'They took you away from me, nut now I'm taking you home. I will stay forever here with you my love.'_

I stayed for hours on end. I didn't want to leave. Two more people who I loved were taken from me.

_'The softly spoken words you gave me, even in death our love goes on.'_

[Flashback 2] I remember rushing to the hospital, gasping as they lie side by side on their death beds. Bruce was unconcious, but Dick with his last few breaths, he kissed me and spoke very raspy, "Remember, "Even in death our love will go on." Both the heart monitors flat lined. I cried in pain and agony. [End Flashback 2]

_'Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love.'_

[Flashback 3] People called me crazy for literaly cring until my tears were dried out at their funeral. They thought I was over reacting, but they had no idea.

_'But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love. They don't know you can't leave me. They don't hear you singing to me.'_

[Flashback 4] In my dreams I see them. They're always there, everytime I close my eyes, telling me that they're ok and that they still love both Tim and myself and miss us dearly. Sometimes when I'm having trouble sleeping, I can hear Dick's angelic voice singing, soothing me to sleep like he used to. Even Tim's heard it. Just walking down the street, sometimes I can feel them walking beside me; almost like protecting me.[End Flashback 4]

_'And I can't love you anymore than I do.'_

Sometime's I've contemplated suicide just to make the pain stop from loving them too much to let them go. But that would mean leaving Tim all alone, something I _never_ wanted to happen.

_'People die, but real love is forever'_

I actually tried to drown myself before, only Tim pulled me up just in time. [Flashback 5] "Tim, _please_, just let me go. Or, we can do this together, to see _them_ again." I was pratically begging with him.

"No, listen I know how much it hurts. I've had thoughts of suicide myself, but _they_ wouldn't want that. I know you've been having them in dreams as I." He forced me to look him in the eye. "Think of it this way, _'People die, but real love is forever.'_" Those words really hit me, stopping me from even thinking of suicide. They were so true, even though Bruce and Dick may not be here, but I could still feel their presence even though I couldn't see them. [End Flashback 5]

I looked to the future, my head held high. I was now carrying Dick's baby, _our_ baby. I was determined to make sure this child had a great future, what Dick would've wanted, what _I _wanted. TIm and I agreed we would take this journey called life on together, as brother and sister.

* * *

So whatcha think? This is my first story so some constructive criticism would be nice :)

-Sasuke


End file.
